The present disclosure relates to provisioning an enterprise service. In some cases, access to an enterprise service may be restricted. For example, an enterprise may limit the access to the enterprise service to the employees, customers, or other associates of the employee. In some cases, an administrator of the enterprise may provision the enterprise services based on the restrictions set by the enterprise.
Like reference numbers and designations in the various drawings indicate like elements.